Awesome Naruto Sleepover Chapters 1 to 14
by Mysterious-Marshmellow
Summary: The girls of Naruto, decide to have a sleepover at Sakura's. When the guys are caught outside their window, peeking, instead of being beat up, the girls invite them inside. PAIRINGS: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, GaaInoKiba,NaruHinaKiba, and more.


**Hidden Village Chat**

**Chat with your friends from different villages!**

Sakura- PrittyinPink 3- Pip

Tenten- ~Fighter~- F

Temari- Biggest-Fan- BF

Hinata- Cute_Shy_Gurl- CSG

Ino- Purple~Butterfli- PB

Naruto- OrangeHokage- OH

Sasuke- im_NOT_emo- INE

Neji- Destiny_Bird- DB

Shikamaru- Cloud_Guy518- CG

Gaara- Sand-Kazekage- SK

Kankuro- Puppet~Dude- PD

Lee- Handsome_Green_Beast- HGB

Kiba- Epic_Doggie- ED ~ 

PrittyinPink 3 signed on

Biggest-Fan signed on

Cute_Shy_Gurl signed on

~Fighter~ signed on

Purple~Butterfli signed on ~

Pip- hey r u guys ready for the sleepover at my house tomorrow?

BF- Totally! Have i told you guys that im saving up for a vacation home in Konoha? Im staying at a friend's house now, but pretty soon, I'll be able to come and see you guys whenever!

F- That's AWESOME Temari!

CSG- Congratulations Temari

PB- u goes gurl!

F- Hey Sakura

Pip- yeah tenten?

F- We should play truth or dare at the sleepover! I'm also picking up a few movies, which's up for horror!

Pip- im up! And that's an awesome idea tenten!

BF- uhh... horrors...?

F- Temari of the Sand! Are you afraid of horror movies!

PB- omg! That's BIG news i gotta tell ppl!

BF- NO! INO! I SWEAR IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THAT I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

PB- fine, fine...

CSG-...

F- What's wrong Hinata?

CGS- i don't like the idea of truth or dare...

BF- Dont worry Hinata, it gets really fun after awhile!

F- Yeah, I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to.

Pip- same here

BF- Me too

PB- aww...

F- INO!

PB- lol, fine, fine... I won't either

BF- Good girl

PB- HEY! Dont treat me like a dog!

BF- you'd like that wouldn't you? ;)

PB- grrrrr...

F- Alright! Enough!

Pip- yeah guys break it up

CSG- Thanks guys. Alright im in for truth or dare.

F- Yay!

CSG- haha, i have to go, I need to eat dinner and pack.

BF- Same ttyl girls

Pip- sees ya

F- Bye, bye 3

PB- sees ya later

CSG signed off

F signed off

BF signed off

Pip signed off

PB signed off

OrangeHokage signed on

Im_NOT_emo signed on

Destiny_Bird signed on

Clouds_Guy518 signed on

Sand- Kazekage signed on

Epic_Doggie signed on

OH- guys! I have awesome news! Believe it!

INE- Naruto, I thought you got over saying 'Believe it'

OH- it's still fun to say from time to time: D

CG- Troublesome...

ED- what's your news naruto?

OH- i was pretending to be offline when the girls were talking. They are having a sleepover tomorrow!

DB- So...?

ED- haha! I get what naruto's hintin at

INE- Do I really want to know?

DB- I for one, do not. Good bye

OH- did i mention ALL the girls, will be there?

DB- Well... Very well, what are you planning Naruto?

OH- we secretly watch them heeheehee

INE- Don't you mean 'stalk' them?

OH- SHUT UP SASUKE!

ED- Haha, this time i can make my move on Ino

INE- Ino? That dumb girl?

ED- SHE'S NOT DUMB SASUKE! Your just jealous cuz i stole her from you: P

INE- I could honestly care less.

OH- so who's in?

SK- I have nothing better to do. I'd better keep an eye on my sister *glares at Shikamaru*

CG- hey! I don't like Temari!

OH- riiiiiiiiight...

CG- whatever, i guess i could nap before i go im in

ED- totally! Im in!

DB- Alright...

INE- Aw come on Neji!

DB- Sorry. I... have to watch after Hinata

INE- UGH! Alright fine...

OH- YAY!

Handsome_Green_Beast signed on

HGB- HELLO DEAR FRIENDS!

OH- hey lee

DB- Hello... Lee

ED- hey dude

CG- Hey

INE- HN

SK- Hello

HGB- WHAT ARE YOU ALL UP TO ON A YOUTHFUL DAY LIKE THIS!

DB- We're planning the weekend

HGB- I WISH I COULD JOIN YOU ALL, BUT I HAVE TRAINING WITH GAI-SENSEI! YOSH!

DB- Yeah... Too bad...

Puppet~Dude signed on

OH- hey, what's up Kankuro?

PD- nuthing much Naruto what r u guys all up to?

SK- Planning what to do tomorrow

PD- don't you have Kazekage stuff to do Gaara?

SK- Do NOT boss me around Kankuro, and no I do not have 'Kazekage' things to do.

PD- alright, what are you guys planning?

HGB- YOSH! I DO NOT WISH TO KNOW! I WILL BE LEFT OUT ANYWAY! GOOD BYE YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!

HGB signed out

INE- Okay then...

ED- anyway Kankuro, we heard from Naruto that the girls are having a sleepover tomorrow so we're going to spy on them.

PD- all of the Konoha girls?

OH- all of them

PD- awwweeeesome. Getting to see tenten... yeahhh

DB- Tenten?

PD- yeah she's hot, don't ya think?

DB- Sure...

PD- anyway, if I and Gaara wanna go then we better gets going. Talk to ya'll later ;)

PD signed out

SK signed out

CG- i don't know about all of you, but im tired.

DB- You're always tired.

CG- yeah well, im gonna go to bed now, see you all tomorrow.

CG signed off

DB- I'm going to go do the same. Good bye.

DB signed off

INE- I'm leaving

INE signed off

OH- hey kiba?

ED- yeah Naruto?

OH- do you think... Neji... got kinda ticked off at Kankuro cuz...

ED- Nahh, Neji doesn't like anyone. He's not that type of dude. I think he's just kind of... what the word...is 'Protective' of Tenten. He knows that Kankuro is the type of dude who doesn't really care about personality. He cares about the 'body' more than anything. He doesn't want to see Tenten hurt.

OH- woah. Neji can feel those things?

ED- i know, shocking.

OH- but i think there may be something there. I mean does Lee treat her like that?

ED- no, but i think Lee is a bit different... But you may be onto something Naruto. If anything we'll find out tomorrow.

OH- right, tomorrow. Well, see ya then kiba

ED- sees ya Naruto

OH signed out

ED signed out

CHAPTER 2

Tenten was checking that she had everything in her bag that she needed for the sleepover. After she was done, she jumped into bed and sighed as she looked out her window into the night sky. Her bed was right next to it, so she could sit and just watch the night sky unravel before her. Right next her bed was a wooden bedside table with lamp that lit the whole room. Tenten yawned. She was surprised; usually she wasn't tired this early. But since tomorrow was going to be a big day, she needed to get the most sleep she could. This would be a sleepover that she would make sure she wouldn't forget.

"There. That should be everything." Sakura sighed. Today was the day of the sleepover. Sakura had spent all day preparing the house for the sleepover. She moved the couches, so they were surrounded in a comfy way. She also positioned a table inside the circle and placed coke, iced tea, and root beer for the drinks, and chips, popcorn, and chocolate for munchies. Sakura had some romantic movies for them to watch. She knew Tenten was bringing horrors, but she wanted more variety. She quickly looked over what she was wearing, a pink tank top with cherry blossom on the bottom left side of her shirt, and shorts. She was ready.

Just then, the doorbell rang. It was 3:00pm. Sakura ran to the door, and opened it. In the doorway stood Tenten and Hinata. Hinata was wearing a purple long sleeved top and a knee length skirt. Tenten was wearing a Japanese-style tee-shirt and jeans. It was turquoise, with white flowers on the sides. Sakura smiled at her guests.

"Come on in guys!" Sakura moved out of the way of the door to let her friends in.

"T... Thank you, Sakura." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata called me to come and walk her over. Neji was annoying her." Tenten looked at Hinata. "What was he doing again?"

"H-he kept getting c-calls from all of t-the boys. I d-don't know why, b-but he seemed especially annoyed when K-Kankuro called."

"I wonder what they're planning..." Sakura murmured. Just then the doorbell rang again. All three girls ran to the door. Sakura peeked through the peephole in the door to see who it was. It was Temari and Ino. Tenten decided to open the door. Ino was wearing a yellow tank top with a jeaned mini skirt; Temari wore a blue turtle neck with black dress pants.

"Welcome, Welcome!" Sakura welcomed the new guests loudly and dramatic. Everyone laughed. Temari and Ino put their bags with the others, and the girls took out their sleeping bags. They all sat on them in the circle that Sakura laid out for them.

"So what are we gonna do, girls?" Ino asked.

"I think it's too early to start watching movies..." Sakura said.

"How about truth or dare?" Tenten suggested.

"N-no let's do t-that later." Hinata answered.

"I have an idea." Temari proposed.

"Let's hear it!" Sakura shouted. She was really psyched. Temari usually had really good ideas.

"The game is called 'Flashlight Hide-and-Seek'. Pretty self-explanatory, do you have any flashlights in your house Sakura?"

"Yeah, I was thinking later we could tell spooky stories, they're right here." Sakura grabbed two of them and handed them to Temari.

"Alright, so we turn out the lights while two people have flashlights, the rest of us hide and the two of us seek them. Alright?" Temari explained. Little did the girls know, the guys were outside, watching them?

"Oh boy, this is gonna be sweet!" Naruto cried. He was outside with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba and Neji, and they were all fighting over who got to see through the window. They could hear the girls because the window was slightly open, but that meant they also had to be extra quiet because the girls could hear them. Shikamaru whacked him over the side of the head.

"Idiot, do you want the girls to know we're here?" Shikamaru whispered to him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Owww... Shikamaru that hurt..." He complained.

"Hush." Neji looked at both of them with the 'Byakugan glare'. Shikamaru knew he was going to have nightmares, Naruto was just plain traumatized.

"I think you went a little far, but at least they both shut up." Sasuke commented on Neji's look. While Shikamaru and Naruto remained troubled, the others tried to get a glance in the window.

"Oh S***, everybody hide!" Kiba whispered to the guys. They all moved away from the window as Sakura closed the curtains.

"Oh shoot, do you think she heard us?" Kankuro asked, worriedly.

"No, idiot, did you hear them? They're playing 'Flashlight Hide and Seek'. They're just trying to make the house darker." Neji said rudely.

"Hey, what's with the rudeness, dude?" Kankuro looked at Neji, ticked off.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, doll player."

"They're not dolls! They're puppets! PUPPETS! KILLING MECHINES!" Kankuro screamed. Gaara hit him in the back of the head with his sand.

"The window is still open. They can still hear us, you know." He told his brother. Kankuro just growled and sat down like the others.

Naruto started talking to Kiba. "So, are you gonna make your move on Ino yet?"

"Nahh, Hinata right now is more of the girl I want. I would want to be the one doing most of the talking in the relationship, with Ino, I wouldn't be able to get a single word in. Hinata is cute and quiet..." Kiba murmured. He was trying to be quiet so over protective cousin Neji wouldn't hear.

But Neji wasn't fixated on anyone, besides one boy. 'Stupid Kankuro' Neji muttered in his head. 'He's not good enough for Tenten. Tenten deserves to be treated nicely and not wanted just for her body...'

Meanwhile, the girls were having a blast inside. The first round Sakura and Ino were the seekers. Ino found Temari, and Sakura found Hinata and Tenten. Tenten and Temari were the last to be found, so they were the next to search for the others. When it was 5:00, Sakura opened the curtains and window again. Since the girls were hot and sweaty from the game, they decided to go for a cool bath. Sakura's bath was big enough for all of them, so they changed (INTO BATHING SUITS SO IT WAS LIKE A SWIMMING POOL PERVES!)

The guy's eyes were the size of baseballs.

Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off of Temari; Kiba just kept staring at Hinata, Sasuke was drooling over Sakura, Gaara couldn't glare at Shikamaru he was too busy looking at Ino and Neji and Kankuro were going crazy over Tenten.

"WOOO HOO!" Kankuro shouted as soon as the girls left to go into the bath. "Did you see Tenten! HOLY S*** SHE WAS HOTT!"

"Actually I had a hard time taking my eyes off of Temari..." Then he noticed Gaara. "And uh, she had nothing special... I'm telling you uh... I've got nothing else... Heh, heh..." Shikamaru sighed.

"I have to admit, Ino was pretty." Gaara said. All of the guys stared at him weirdly. He had never liked anyone ever before.

"Hinata is hot!" Kiba shouted. "She's mine!"

"She's 'whose' Kiba?" Neji asked glaring again. His over protective, cousin instincts took over.

"No one's! Haha! She's just very pretty and all! I was complimenting her Neji!" Kiba tried to cover up his mistake. Neji showed that he cared, but in reality he could've cared less.

"Hey, Sasuke! Do you see anyone you like?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"Hn." Was what he answered.

"Aw! Come on! There has to be someone!"

"What about you Naruto, you don't seem to be interested in anybody." Kiba alleged.

"Nahh... They're all too flat-chested for me." Naruto just laughed while everyone looked at him like he was nuts.

"Uhh... okay then. So Sasuke you've gotta have someone who interests you." Kiba pushed.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IT'S SAKURA OKAY! HAPPY NOW?" Sasuke shouted.

"Very." Both Naruto and Kiba smiled.

Meanwhile the girls were having the time of their lives.

"Haha! Having this sleepover was an awesome idea, Sakura!" Tenten complimented her friend.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Tenten." Sakura splashed her playfully.

"Hey!" Tenten shouted back.

"Alright, Hinata!" Ino randomly called her.

"Uh... Y-Yes Ino?"

"I have a question..." She said evilly, tapping her fingers on the side of the bath. Hinata was terrified. Tenten swam over to her, and comforted her.

"Oh come on Ino! Don't leave us in suspense like that! Just ask her the darn question!"

"Fine... Who do you like? I mean like, like." She looked at her curiously; Hinata played with her fingers and looked down.

"Well... I kind of like Kiba..." She murmured. All the girls looked at her, surprised. They all thought she liked Naruto.

"What about Naruto? I thought you had a huge thing for him." Temari asked.

"Well... I-I kind of g-got over him. K-Kiba-kun is so cute, and Ak-Akumaru is so n-nice to me too..." They could all tell she really liked Kiba.

"Alright… So Sakura! Oh never mind, I know who YOU like…" Ino now turned to Temari. "Who do you like?"

"Uh… No one…" Temari looked away before anyone could see her bluff. Tenten spotted it easily.

"Aw come on Temari, I know your bluffing!" She poked her friend in the face playfully.

"Alright, alright… I kinda have a crush on….. Shikamaru…."

"That lazy butt! How Temari?" Ino gasped. Tenten ruffled Ino's hair.

"Don't be so judgemental. Shikamaru is actually a really cool guy."

"Does this mean you like Shikamaru as well, Tenten?" Ino looked at her curiously.

"No… Shikamaru and I are good pals." Tenten shook her head at Ino question. "Ino, who do you like?" Tenten asked her. It was their turn to know.

"Who do you like, Tenten?" Ino looked at her, trying to avoid the question.

"Nu uh! I asked first."

"Damn…." Ino thought for awhile. "Alright I like…"

CHAPTER 3

"I like all of you guys!" She said happily. Everyone groaned. Leave it to Ino to try and avoid what can be avoided.

"Ino, you know that's not what we mean… Who do you like, like?" Tenten pushed.

"Fine, fine… I guess it's kind of between Gaara, and Kiba, but since Hinata likes Kiba, I like Gaara more. Besides…" Ino struck a pose. "Gaara is MAJORLY smexii…" She said. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Uhh… Okay then…" Sakura looked at her friend like she was a nut ball.

"Whatever, now Tenten! You're the last one! Who do you like?" Ino pointed at her. Tenten shuddered. She did not want to be humiliated and made fun of for who she liked. She turned her head away.

"I do not like anyone." She said. She hoped no one would see through her lie, like they did with Ino.

"Tenten you have to have a crush on someone..." Sakura was cut off because Tenten pulled out a kunai and stuck it to her throat. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

"I don't like anyone." She said simply, and she put away the kunai.

"Where the hell..." Temari whispered to Sakura.

"I have no idea..." Everyone kept their distance from Tenten and didn't ask her that question again. Tenten closed her eyes and smiled.

'Hah. It worked.' She thought to herself happily.

"Alright, I'm getting out before I look like a prune." Ino started getting out. All of the girls agreed and they got out of the tub and changed back into their clothes. They came out and sat in the middle. The boys heard the door from the bath opening, so they went back to spying on the girls. The girls were whispering to each other and laughing. The boys were dying of curiosity.

"What are they talking about?" Kankuro asked the boys.

"I have no idea..." Naruto whispered back.

"I hope they're gonna do strip poker!" Kiba shouted. Sasuke elbowed him in the gut, Neji wacked him on the head and Gaara hit him over the head with sand. "Ow! Jesus you guys, that hurt!"

"Shh!" All the guys tried to silence him. Too late.

"So... you guys were here all along..." Temari murmured. All of the boys shuddered; in the window stood all five girls smiling evilly at the boys.

"Uhh... Hi Temari heh, heh... How's it going?" Shikamaru chuckled, trying not to get in TOO much trouble. Temari and Hinata looked traumatized.

"H-How much did y-you h-hear?" Hinata asked eyes widened with fright.

"We didn't hear you guys while you were in the bath, but we heard everything else." Kiba looked down, a little unimpressed with himself. Hinata and Temari looked relieved that the boys didn't know who they liked.

'Hah, good thing I didn't say anything. You can't trust boys.' Tenten thought to herself.

"So... you guys wanna come in?" Sakura asked. The guys looked at each other confused and shocked.

"But... Aren't you all mad at us?" Neji asked.

"Nahh... You guys were just playing around. You guys didn't hear anything serious." Sakura told them.

"Or did they?" Ino said glaring at them. She was the only girl mad at the guys.

"Oh, Ino, calm down." Sakura said just wanting the boys to come in. "Come on in guys." Sakura left and she opened the door for the boys. They all came in and sat down with the girls. Sakura and Ino fought over the spot beside Sasuke. Tenten sat between Kankuro and Neji. Neji just glared at him, no one even knowing. Then it was Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura (she won the fight against Ino which made Sasuke a little happier), Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and then Gaara.

"So what are we to do?" Temari pondered; looking around at everybody.

"Spin the bottle?" Kiba suggested.

"No, I don't want to end up kissing my cousin. And I'm pretty sure boys don't want to kiss other boys and you girls don't want to end up kissing other girls." Neji said; mostly because he couldn't bear the thought of Kankuro ending up kissing Tenten.

"Neji's right, not the best game; but how about a scary movie instead?" Tenten suggested. She loved horrors, they exhilarated her.

"But Temari is scared as hell of horrors." Gaara said. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes as her secret was revealed.

"GAARRRA!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs and chased her little brother around Sakura's house.

"Don't break anything!" Sakura screamed after them and the group laughed.

"S-should we st-start the m-movie?" Hinata asked the hostess.

"We shall." Sakura replied, and everyone got comfy as the movie began, and the two sand siblings were still chasing each other.

The horror movie was done, and all the girls except Tenten, were afraid.

"I-I hope there is n-no such thing a-as that t-thing in r-real life..." Sakura said, chattering her teeth.

"Y-you said i-it." Ino agreed. The girls who were scared were talking like Hinata.

"..." Hinata's teeth were chattering so much she couldn't speak.

"YEAH! That was an awesome horror! Let's watch another one!" Tenten yelled.

"NO!" Everyone except Neji yelled at her.

"The girls are traumatized enough." Kiba told her, comforting Hinata.

"Fine... So what do we do now?" Tenten asked the group, while Temari and Gaara finally re-entered the circle again in their spots.

"How about seven minutes in heaven?" Ino suggested, looking at all the boys flirtatiously. All of the boys except Gaara and Kankuro looked away awkwardly, while Gaara couldn't resist. Sakura noticed Gaara looking at Ino in that way.

"Alright Ino, I choose you and Gaara to go into the closet and make-out in the closet for seven minutes." Sakura said. Ino and Gaara looked excited. Temari glared at Ino about to kill her. She looked at Sakura and moved over to her.

"Why Sakura, he's my brother?" She whispered in her ear.

"We lock them in the closet so they don't annoy us anymore." Temari smiled, a great idea just popped into her head.

"Naruto, why don't you go join them?" Temari smiled and everyone laughed. Ino and Gaara looked grossed out, and Naruto just shivered.

"Uh... I think I'll pass thanks." He said. Gaara and Ino shrugged their shoulders and headed into the closet. As soon as they closed the door, Sakura ran and locked the door. She walked back quietly to the circle.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I liked seven minutes in heaven." Kankuro smiled at Tenten. She just looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uhh... Ew?" She looked away from him. He sulked.

"Yeah brother, if you wanna go play seven minutes in heaven, go join them." Temari pointed to the closet. Kankuro just glared at her. Neji was jumping around in his head 'Haha! He got rejected!' But he still remained cool on the outside.

"H-How a-about truth or d-dare now, we have n-nothing else to do." Hinata suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll go first! Believ- OW!" Sakura had wacked Naruto in the head, cutting him off.

"Just shut up and go!" She yelled at him.

"Alright, alright Shikamaru truth or dare?"

"I pick truth."

"Hah, you wimp." Temari giggled.

"Who do you looooovvve?" Naruto said in a really awkward way that made everyone in the room sweat drop.

"Ugh troublesome... T-Temari..." He mumbled, and Temari almost freaked out. She was almost over-whelmed with happiness when she heard that.

"Shikamaru I love you too!" She told him looking into his eyes. His widened, but he smiled, and he hugged her; all the girls 'Awed'.

The seven minutes were already up, but since nobody bothered to open the closet and let them out, Gaara and Ino didn't complain.

"Alright Shikamaru it's your turn to go." Sakura told him.

"Okay um... Kiba, will it be truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna have to go with Dare for this one, dude." Kiba responded.

"Alright, I dare you to... ugh so troublesome..." Shikamaru had trouble figuring out a dare for the dog-lover. Temari noticed and whispered something in his ear. He smiled.

"Yeah that's perfect..." He whispered back. "Alright Kiba, I dare you to kiss the person you love." Kiba looked at all the girls, leaving Hinata for last. He looked into her eyes deeply, and then kissed her, leaving the little Hyuuga looking surprised. Neji was about to go over there and kill Kiba, but Tenten put her hand on his shoulder.

"Neji, it's alright. Kiba is a really nice guy. He'll treat her right. Please don't be mad." Tenten told the prodigy. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Alright." He agreed, as Tenten let go of his arm.

"I love you Hinata. I hope you feel the same." Kiba told her after he finished the kiss, Hinata's eyes were still wide, but she looked down and just blushed.

"I-I l-love you t-too, K-Kiba-kun." She murmured, he smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Alrighty then... Kiba it's your turn." Kankuro told him. Kiba broke away from the kiss, and sweat dropped.

"Ehh, sorry about that... Heh, heh. Okay Sakura truth or dare?" He asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"I'll choose dare."

"Okay I dare you to... Make-out with Sasuke for about three minutes." Both Sakura and Sasuke blushed cherry-red. But they both looked at each other and started kissing. Everyone watched as the two fell more and more in love with each other. They knew where this was going, and they didn't want it to go there.

"OKAY OKAY IT'S BEEN 3 MINUTES YOU GUYS CAN STOP NOW!" The two looked up, and started blushing.

"Uhh... Sakura, it's your turn." Naruto reminded the blushing kunoichi.

"Alright, Tenten, pick truth or dare?" She said with a gleam in her eye. Tenten knew what Sakura was going to ask if she picked truth. But if she picked dare then she could end up being humiliated.

"Okay, okay...Truth." Tenten answered. 'Might as well get it over and done with...' She thought to herself. Sakura smiled evilly.

"Who do you like?" She asked. 'Dammit' Tenten thought. She knew it was coming. Now she would have to tell the person she liked, that she liked him.

"Alright... I like..." Neji and Kankuro were listening in.

'I wonder if she will pick me... Kankuro is sort of a nice boy... She's cute enough to have any boy she wants. I'm probably her last choice...' Neji thought to himself glumly.

'Oh yeah! This is when Tenten confesses her love to me!' Kankuro was cheering in his mind.

"I l-like... Neji."

CHAPTER 4

Everyone stared at Tenten, and the calm and cool Hyuuga. Sure Neji was cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside, he was ecstatic. Kankuro looked upset; he was frowning and crossed his arms miserably. Tenten looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Kankuro?" Sakura asked him curiously. He just snubbed her. "What the heck is his problem?" She muttered to Sasuke. He just hugged her closer, she blushed.

"Hey, Kankuro, what's wrong?" Tenten asked the boy beside her. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, nothing. Mind if I talk to you, Tenten?" Then he turned towards Neji. "Alone."

"Uh, sure?" Tenten agreed. They walked into one of the hallways and turned the corner.

(WITH TENTEN AND KANKURO)

"What's up with you liking emo-boy?" He asked Tenten. She looked at Kankuro with disgust.

"Look, first of all, Neji is NOT emo, that's Sasuke, and he's Sakura's. And do not talk about Neji like that. I-I love h-him..." She stuttered the last part.

"Screw Neji, kay? Be with me. I'm way better than that dude." He shoved Tenten up against a wall.

"H-Hey, l-let g-go..." Tenten stuttered quietly. "K-Kankuro, I swear to freaking gosh, I won't hold back."

"Like you'll have a chance."

(BACK AT THE GROUP)

"I don't trust your brother with my Tenten, Temari." Neji looked at the wall for one of the hundredth times. Everyone looked at Neji.

"'YOUR' Tenten?" Everyone said in unison. He turned back to them blushing.

"Wait, but Kankuro did have a crush on Tenten." Naruto said.

"HE DID?" Sakura shouted surprised. Everyone, except the boys, were surprised.

"L-Looks l-like a little l-love t-triangle." Hinata stuttered.

"Neji is right though. Kankuro gets REALLY jealous! And if he doesn't get what he wants..." Temari's eyes widened. "We need to help that girl!" Everyone ran through the hallway, and turned the corner.

"Shoot." Neji muttered when there was no one there. They all noticed the door to one of the bedrooms, was slightly opened. Sakura opened the door to see Kankuro all bloody, and Tenten beside the bed holding a kunai to his 'holy place'. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh, hi guys." She said calmly as if nothing had happened. "Sorry about your brother Temari, I did warn him though." She murmured. Kankuro wasn't badly beaten up he had bruises and cuts, all over himself. Tenten started walking out of the room. "Tell your brother that that is not the proper way to treat a woman." Everyone started laughing, including Tenten. The only one not laughing was Kankuro, and the two who were in the closet.

"Let's get back to the game." Temari told the group. So they all left the pervert on the bed, closed to door, and got back to the circle.

"Okay Tenten, your turn." Sakura turned to her friend. Tenten just blushed from what she revealed in her last truth. So she decided to get back at Sakura.

"Truth or Dare Sakura?" She asked. Sakura smiled 'There's no way nothing bad can happen to me now. I already have Sasuke!'

"Dare." She smiled, but that smile wouldn't last long.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto!" Everyone stared at Sakura and laughed. She was the unluckiest girl in the room. She glared at Tenten but sighed.

"I guess I deserve that, but still! Anything else? PLEASE." Sakura begged.

"Fine, strip off whatever clothing Sasuke chooses you to take off." Everyone started laughing again.

"You hate me..." Sakura murmured frowning, and then turned to Sasuke. "What do you want me to take off?" She sighed. Sasuke had a nosebleed, imagining Sakura with her shirt off.

"Y-You're... Shir- Shoe." Sasuke stuttered, catching himself from saying what he wanted to say. Sakura was relieved. She took off her pink converse, and tossed it towards Tenten. Tenten frowned. 'Well that backfired...'

"Okay, my turn! Naruto! Truth or dare!"

"Dare! Believe it!" Everyone groaned.

"Why him? It's way too troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Alright I dare you to..." Sakura was cut off by someone shouting from the closet.

"LET ME OUT! HELP ME! INO IS TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY SHIRT! TEMARI HELP MEEEEE!" Everyone turned to the closet and started laughing. There was pounding at the closet door.

"Come on Gaara! Don't ruin it!" Ino shouted.

"PLEASE TEMARI!" Gaara begged his older sister. Temari sighed, while everyone was laughing at the two, so she unlocked the door. Gaara fell down flat on his face; Ino fell on top of him and giggled.

"AHHH!" Gaara screamed (He screams like a girl :D) and scrambled to get back up. Ino was just frowning.

"Gaara, you ruined it."

"Ino get away from my little brother." Temari glared at the girl and pulled out her fan from who knows where, and held it in her hand ready to hit her if she needed to.

"Alright, alright..." She mumbled. Ino and Gaara fit themselves into the circle, sitting far away from each other.

"So Naruto, I dare you to... Kiss Gaara!" Everyone stared at the two, they were both bright red and wide eyed.

"No way in HELL I am-..." Gaara was cut off by Naruto kissing him. Naruto ran back to his spot immediately. The guys slightly moved away from Naruto and Gaara.

"Alright, alright. It's Naruto's turn now." Tenten tried to calm everyone down. "It was a dare, let's pretend like nothing happened."

"OK, My turn! Uhh... Neji, truth or dare?"

"Hn..."Neji turned away; he was not in the mood. But then he remembered that Tenten loved him... well liked him, but close enough.

"Humph, dare." He muttered keeping his cool.

"I dare you to... hmmm... OH!... no... Uhhh..."

"NARUTO GET ON WITH IT!" Sakura shouted at the knuckle-head.

"Fiiiiine. I dare Neji to kiss someone on the cheek."

"I get to choose?" Neji clarified. Naruto nodded, this way we would find out who he liked. "Well that's easy." Neji muttered while getting up. Tenten was feeling a little down.

'There's a bunch of girls in the room. There's no way that Neji will-.' Tenten's thoughts were cut off, because Neji had just kissed her on the cheek. She stared at him wide-eyed; she was blushing like crazy and looked away shyly.

"Awwwww!" Temari and Sakura said cutely, commenting on the romantic moment between the two. Tenten glared at the two, reminding them about the kunai she carried around at all times. But they didn't care at all; the moment was too cute to pass up.

"I believe it is my turn." Neji clarified, so the girls would stop bugging Tenten. She was still blushing. Neji had no idea who to pick. "Who wants me to ask them?" He asked aloud, Shikamaru put up his hand (hoping for a pervy dare involving Temari) same with Sasuke, and Kiba. "Alright, Sasuke. Truth or Dare?"

"Hn. Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to take off Sakura's shirt." Sakura was bright red and was drooling. Sasuke blushed a little too while having a nosebleed.

"O-Okay." Sasuke stuttered, and he took off Sakura's pink tank top. She was tomato red, and Sasuke had a major nosebleed and fell over, fainting. Everyone was laughing their heads off a Sasuke's reaction to Sakura being shirtless.

"Okay, Okay. It's Sasuke's turn." Kiba laughed. Sasuke sat up trying to cool and calm, so he didn't look at Sakura.

"I-I choose... Temari, truth or dare?"

"I choose truth."

"Do you want to do Shikamaru?" Temari also blushed looking away. Tenten stood up and looked at everyone.

"Alright everyone, I think this game has gone a bit too far..." She told the group all of them nodded.

"So what to do now..." Sakura murmured to the group.

Chapter 5

"Hey have you guys forgotten?" Ino told them. Everyone looked around in confusion, wondering what Ino was talking about.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's Halloween!" She almost screamed. Everyone slightly jumped away from Ino's loud voice.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto murmured; finally remembering the holiday.

"I didn't bother to notice since I got enrolled into the Academy." Tenten muttered.

"I hardly noticed at all in the past years." Neji responded.

"I dunno about you guys but I went just last year." Sasuke smiled. Everyone stared at him like he was insane.

"That's uh... nice Sasuke." Kiba commented.

"Well what about it? Why should we care that it's Halloween?" Neji asked Ino. Ino grabbed one of the flashlights and lit it up underneath her face.

"I have one." Gaara replied. Temari shuddered.

"DON'T DO IT! DON'T LET HIM TELL A SCARY STORY! HIS ARE CREEPY!" Temari screamed.

"That's what we want though!" Tenten told Temari. "Go ahead Gaara, tell the story."

" Alright..." Gaara decided to begin. Everyone crowded around. Sakura quickly got up and turned off the lights to make it more eerie and scary. "There was a part going on at a girl's house with twelve people. The house was located beside a road, on the other side there was a shack. After, hanging out for a bit, the 12 people went to hide for the game of hide and see, the guest who stayed behind, who was a girl, received a phone call. The caller was a man with a raspy, unrecognizable voice, whispered: "Have u checked on the guests yet?"

The girl was bit surprise, but responded: "Yes they were just inside. They are alright." The girl gets a little worried though, and desperately checks around the kitchen. The man laughs to himself; it was an evil, sinister laugh. "Try the shack, look outside the window. Lightning strikes and you will see 9 hooks 8 heads." The girl was silent. The man whispered "There is one for u too."

The girl quickly hangs up the phone and checks the caller ID. The number was unknown. She calls the police quickly, and explains what has happened. The police respond that the person that called her is in her house. The girl panics and she quickly runs down the stairs. She falls and hits her head on one of the steps; she shakes her head and sits up. She screams when she realizes she's sitting in a pool of blood. The girl hesitates and tries to escape, but she can't move her legs. She looks down and screams as she finds that she has no legs! All of a sudden she hears footsteps coming closer and closer. She looks up to see dark figure.

"I knew you would try to get away, so I made it harder for you to run!" The man laughed.

The police arrive to the premises only to find 9 hooks, 9heads, 8 bodies and 1 with no legs at the shack. The man... was never found." Gaara ended the story. Everyone had jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"Well that wasn't creepy at all..." Tenten muttered.

"It was even freakier with Gaara's voice telling the story!" Sakura shivered at the horror.

"I agree. Gaara's voice is just... creepy at times." Temari also shook from the eerie story. Gaara smiled, glad that his story frightened some people.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke looked at everyone surprised. They all looked at him confused. "Jeez, that's like my life!" Everyone looked at him surprised but they were all still freaked out from Gaara's story.

"Well... I think it's time we all headed to bed..." Sakura suggested. She was too traumatized to do anything else.

"Aww! But we didn't get to watch all the horror movies-!"

"TENTEN!" Everyone yelled at the weapon's mistress.

"Alright I get it, I get it... Sorry that I-." A huge 'Crash' was heard from upstairs.

"W-What was that...?" Hinata wondered, kind of nervous.

"I-I'm not sure..." Sakura replied.

"Jeez, you guys are just all jumpy from Gaara's story." Tenten replied. I door could be heard slamming several times from upstairs.

"N-Now th-that's f-freaky..." Hinata started stuttering more than usual.

"It's gonna be fine Hinata," Naruto stood up, making a fist. "No one will hurt you or anyone else as long as Naruto Uzumaki is around!" Naruto comforted her. Hinata looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes. She found what made her fall in love with him in the first place. He had determination, and wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Jeez Naruto, way to be cocky." Kiba glared at him. Naruto looked down at Kiba. But before the two boys could get into a major fight, there was another slam of a door and another bang. Soon after, the lights got shut off.

"Eeeeeeee!" Ino screeched.

"Alright... everyone calm down..." Temari tried to stay calm, but inside everyone was freaked out. Another crash was heard, but this time it was closer.

"I think I'm speaking for everyone here, but I think we should out of here." Sasuke suggested.

"I agree, believe-."

"Naruto, not the time!" Sakura shouted at him. Everyone quickly tried to make their way to the front door. It was Neji who found it.

"Guys I found a door!" Neji opened the door, the street lights from outside quickly illuminated the room, everyone ran towards the exit of the house, Neji rapidly shut the door.

Once everyone was outside they discussed what they were to do.

"Should we go to someone else's house?" Sakura wondered.

"We should get ANBU here; obviously someone is in Sakura's house who is unwelcome." Sasuke suggested.

"No, the ANBU wouldn't bother; they may take it as a prank." Naruto told the group.

"Of course you would know a lot about that Naruto." Ino laughed.

"Hardy har, har." Naruto glared at Ino through the darkness.

"Guys," Neji silenced the two. "We're missing someone."

Chapter 6

"Wait... What?" Naruto asked. Everyone searched around themselves to see who was missing.

"TENTEN!" Sakura screamed. "Tenten is MISSING!" Sakura started panicking.

"Oh god!" Temari cried. "The man from the story is going to kill Tenten!"

"Everyone, relax." Neji said calmly, but inside he was a little panicky himself. "I'll go back inside and search for Tenten."

"You can't go in there by yourself! You'll get killed!" Ino screamed.

"Ino... stop being dramatic." Neji told her. "Fine, Sasuke and Naruto come with me."

"No girls?" Sakura complained.

"Yeah, cuz this is a MAN job." Naruto told Sakura. Sakura grabbed Naruto and slammed him into the ground.

"S-Sakura... Ow..."

"Naruto..." Hinata murmured.

"Guys..." Neji looked at all of them seriously. "Do we want to get Tenten back, or not?" They all turned to each other and nodded.

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji all sneaked into the house slowly. Naruto closed the door behind the three of them.

"Alright... So does anybody have any idea where Tenten could be?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe we should've brought Sakura. It IS her house." Naruto mentioned. Neji turned on his Byakugan to search the house.

"Do you see anything Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really..."

"Wait!" Naruto started running down the hallway beside where the group was hanging out just moments ago. "Remember the ONLY person who didn't come outside with us, because he was way too 'hurt' to get out?"

"You don't mean..." Neji growled through his teeth.

"Yes, I believe Kankuro has done all of this, and also has Tenten." Naruto hypothesized.

"Naruto... That's amazing." Neji looked at Naruto surprised.

"Wow dobe. I never thought you could be that smart." Sasuke chuckled.

"Well some, teme, wouldn't, teme, step up, teme, to the plate. Did you figure out who I'm talking about, teme?" Naruto smiled through the darkness. But that smile turned into a shape of an 'O' slowly transitioning into a 'jaw-drop' position.

"W-Where are they?" Naruto wondered. The three boys looked at each other, surprise entering their thoughts.

"Where else could they have gone?" Sasuke questioned. Neji held up a figure at them to hold them from speaking any longer. Naruto and Sasuke just figured out that Neji had his Byakugan turned on.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Go sneak up on Kankuro." Neji explained very quietly. "Then lead him and Tenten downstairs and next I'll beat him, alright?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded, the quietest way to communicate.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Upstairs in Sakura's attic, the door to the attic is in the main bedroom, Sakura's bedroom. It has a ladder that comes down from the ceiling that should lead you to the attic." Neji whispered. The two nodded once again and made their way up the stairs.

"Alright…" Sasuke muttered to Naruto once, they were in the hallway of the second floor. "Which room is Sakura's?"

"Haha, I was expecting you to know teme. You are going out with her are you not?"

"Yeah but how would that affect me knowing where…" Sasuke finally realized what Naruto was talking about. "Shut up, dobe."

"Hah! You don't deny it!"

"I do. I am NOT screwing her. And keep your voice down. We don't want to get caught." Naruto shrugged.

"Okaaaay… Whatever you saaaay." The both of them started checking different rooms. If one of them looked like a bedroom, they would scan the ceiling for a door. But so far, there was no luck. Finally, they got to the last bedroom, and their luck changed.  
>"Sasuke, I found the door!" Naruto whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear across the hall. Sasuke came rushing over to go see if it was true.<p>

"Good work dobe. You finally found the door. Question is… How do we get up there?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto hatched an idea.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto did the ninja hand-signs and made a ladder of Shadow Clones all the way up to the ceiling. Once they opened the door, a crash was heard. It was the ladder, and standing on the top of it, was a puppet.

"Ehh?" Naruto questioned what was at the top of the staircase as was Sasuke. But Sasuke looked closer.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, he grabbed his wrist and rushed him out the door. Sasuke and Naruto stood against the door, Sasuke terrified and Naruto confused.

"Uh… Teme, you okay?" Naruto questioned his friend's sanity. Sasuke was paranoid. Had it not went off? "Oi, Sasuke." Naruto shook his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "You alright there?"  
>Sasuke looked at him a bit panicky. Naruto looked a bit concerned. What had caused Sasuke to pull him into the hallway?<p>

"I could've sworn I saw… A bomb on the puppet…" Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Holy! That could've killed us!"

"Well no sh** Sherlock, I'm just wondering if I'm either delusional, or the bomb was a fake to get us the hell out of there." Sasuke looked to Naruto, pretty sure that they had their answer.

"Well…. In any other case, I'd probably say you were delusional," Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto. "But I'm treating this like a mission, so I believe we should go back in there." Naruto smiled wide. Sasuke just ruffled his hair.

"Alright, let's get going." Sasuke opened the door, and the two stepped in. They climbed the ladder with no second thoughts and before they knew it, they were in the attic.

**Chapter 7**

Tenten opened her eyes to a dark cool room. The floor beneath her head was hard, and her head hurt for some reason. She rubbed her eyes. Had they all fell asleep already?

"Tenten stay here, someone is coming up the stairs." Tenten looked up to see Kankuro. 'What the heck?' She thought to herself. 'Where am I? And why is Kankuro here?' Tenten shook her head slightly, and tried to get up. Kankuro noticed and shoved her down.

"Ahh!" She screamed. He shh'd her forcefully, but it was too late, Sasuke and Naruto were already in the attic.

"Kankuro, let her go." Sasuke ordered, but Kankuro just laughed.

"Well Tenten. It looks like your 'boyfriend'; Neji doesn't care that much about you if he sent these two to take care of me. Tenten looked around confused.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" She asked the three boys. Naruto shook his head sadly.

"The power of roofies..." Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot! Kankuro knocked her out or something." Sasuke yelled at Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"The last thing I remember were the lights going out." Tenten explained. Naruto whispered something to Sasuke. A flash of surprise flew across his face, but he nodded, smiling. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and threw what seemed to be heading towards Kankuro but instead landed at his feet. Kankuro looked up at Sasuke and laughed.

"Hah! I think someone needs to go back the Academy! Can't even throw a kunai straight! Haha!" Suddenly smoke formed around Kankuro. "Huh?" He questioned. "Damn! A smoke bomb!" He yelled. He ran as fast as he could and he found himself finally away from the smoke. Luckily for him, Tenten was still there, but Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be found.

"Well, looks like your 'friends' abandoned you. Heh." Kankuro said, sounding pleased as he smacked her on the back. A puff of smoke appeared and in Tenten's place was a log, and on it a note saying: 'Downstairs stupid'.

Enraged that two leaf ninja tricked him so easily, Kankuro stormed downstairs.

"Alright! Where the hell are you?" Kankuro yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Right here." A voice behind him answered. Kankuro turned around. "8 Trigrams Air Palm!" Neji yelled and Kankuro flew backwards into the back of the couch.

"Ehh..." Kankuro groaned before he finally passed out.

"Aw... I wanted to pound more sense into him, but he just had to get knocked out... He didn't put up much of a fight either." Neji complained. Tenten looked up at Neji, blushing.

"I don't know exactly what to say, but I think that I should say thank you." She told Neji and Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went to go try and get the lights back on while Neji was kicking Kankuro's a**." Naruto explained.

"Where is everyone else?" Tenten asked.

"They're all outside." Naruto replied. Neji finally turned around and ran up towards Tenten.

"Are you alright?" He asked panicky. "I swear to God if that bastard did anything to you I will make sure that he checks into Tsunade, and never checks out."

"No, I'm fine I swear. He just knocked me out, that's all." Tenten responded. Neji nodded, but kept franticly searching for obvious wounds, cuts or bruises. The lights finally turned on, and Sasuke appeared.

"It wasn't easy, but I found the power box. Can you believe how hard it was to find blue to blue, yellow to yellow, red to red?" Sasuke asked them. They all laughed with a slight edge in their voices.

"Alright let's all go outside and tell everyone that it's alright to come back inside." Everyone nodded at Neji, and they all went outside.

"Holy! So all of this was because of my bastard of a brother..." Temari shook her head in shame at her unconscious brother.

"And he may have raped Tenten too..." Neji muttered, slightly growling.

"The power of roofies..." Naruto repeated. Sasuke slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shut up!"

"Alright. I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Let's all try and get some sleep." Sakura told everyone. Everyone else agreed and they all went in their assigned bedrooms to try and get some sleep. Little did they know, the fun was far from over.

Chapter 8

"Saz-UKE-Kay!" Sasuke leapt up from his bed terrified for a second. He glanced around the room Sakura had assigned him to sleep in. He was just about to pass out before...

"SAZ-UKE-KAY!" He heard the whisper again, except slightly louder.

"Who... Who the Hell is there?"

"Me!" Sakura jumped onto Sasuke's back wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Ack!" Sasuke slightly choked.

"Hehe, what happened to the 'All powerful Uchiha'?" Sakura asked, teasing him.

"Hmm... It seems I have a weakness." He smiled at his 'Cherry Blossom'. Suddenly Sakura jumped over the boy and onto to end of the bed, then started running around the room. Sasuke followed her with his eyes, with a bewildered look on his face.

"Um... You're either on crack or sugar."

"We had a romance movie marathon downstairs for a little bitty while, just us girls, and me, me, me and Ino had a 'Who could eat the most the sugar in a minute contest' guess who won?" Sakura seemed to say this without breathing or pausing. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend in surprise, but then his face changed to amusement. He shook his head and laughed.

"Let me guess... You?"

"That's RIGHT! How do you know? Were you spying on us or something?" Sakura asked him smiling gleefully. He brushed away some of the hair that was in her face. She just smiled wider. Sasuke leaned down to kiss her, when someone knocked on the door. Sakura turned and ran towards to door. Sasuke, taken Sakura's movement by surprise, opened his eyes wide and fell down onto the floor.

"Ow..." Sasuke rubbed his now bruising head. Sakura answered the door. Sasuke looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Sakura, come with uh..." It was Tenten and she was looking oddly at Sasuke who was looking curiously back at her. "Why is Sasuke on the floor?" Tenten asked. Sakura turned around to look at her boyfriend.

"Oh he's fiiine..."

"Uh... Are you drunk or something?" Tenten enquired.

"She's a bit high on sugar." Sasuke answered for her. Sakura just stuck out her tongue at the two of them.

"Whatever. I think you guys need to see this." Tenten said critically. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other a little worriedly, then just shrugged. The two took Tenten's word and once Sakura helped Sasuke up, they were out the door.

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke and Sakura followed Tenten all the way down the hall, and downstairs. Tenten motioned for them to hide behind a dresser.

"Temari, Shikamaru and Neji are here too?" Sakura enquired Tenten a bit too loudly.

"Shh!" Tenten covered Sakura's mouth. "Just watch." She pointed towards the couch where two people were sitting.

"What the..." Sakura questioned at first but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she finally recognized who the figures were. "I-Ino and Kiba? What are they doing down here? And why are they..." Sakura then realized what was going on here, and how wrong it was. "Kiba is..."

"Cheating on Hinata, yes." Neji finished her sentence. It looked like he was glaring at Kiba. "That low life..."

"Neji..." Tenten was trying to comfort him softly, but he shook his head in disbelief.

"How could he do that to an innocent girl like Hinata? If he didn't like her, why did he lead her on in the first place?"

"I... I don't know Neji... I know, it's horrible what he's doing to her..." Tenten replied holding his hand.

"Jeez... I never knew Kiba was the type..." Shikamaru whispered, then yawned.

"Tired?" Temari asked.

"A bit yeah..."

"C'mon, let's go to bed. Night guys." Temari and Shikamaru whispered their goodnights, then head off.

"Kiba you're so much better than Gaara..." Ino murmured. The four of them turned their attention towards the couple.

"I can't bear to watch this any longer..." Neji shook his head again. "Imagine if Lady Hinata found out..."

"Found out what?" The four sudden shivered.

'Oh no...' Tenten thought to herself as she turned around to face who was standing behind her and the others.

"Neji... What shouldn't I find out about?" Hinata asked again. Everyone was shocked that she of all people was here right now. They needed to get her out of there and FAST.

"Um... Hinata, it's late, you should be in bed." Neji stood up slowly and walked over towards Hinata to try and move her away from the stairs. Hinata shoved Neji away from her.

"Don't treat me like a child Neji, what's going on here?" Hinata looked past the four ninja that were hiding, and towards the couch.

The four of them admitted defeat. She was going to find out sooner or later. They soon watched Hinata's face go from curious, to shock, then finally to tears.

Tenten and Sakura jumped up to comfort their friend, but she pushed them away, and then just ran up the stairs, crying. Tenten and Sakura thought of following her, but decided against it. She obviously needed to be alone.

"Damn that dog." Neji muttered.

"Poor Hinata..." Sakura murmured.

"I have to admit, Ino did have quite a bit of liquor, but Kiba didn't have any... He knows perfectly well what he's doing." Tenten said bluntly.

"I've lost all respect for him." Sasuke shook his head in shame.

The two couples went upstairs to try and clear their heads for a good night's rest, but the fun has yet to end...

**Chapter 10**

"Sh-Shikamaru! That hurts..."

"Don't worry It'll be quick."

"Ahhh!" Temari breathed heavily. "Gosh I'm so glad that's over..."

"Yeah that was pretty big splinter you had in your foot."

"Jeez I should really stop leaving my wood fan lying around." Temari smiled as Shikamaru wrapped a small bandage around her cut.

"Yeah, it's pretty troublesome..." Temari sighed and shook her head at his repeated expression.

"So... Do you think Hinata's gonna be okay?"

"How am I supposed to know? She's one of your best friends."

"I know that. But I don't know if she can get over something like this. And besides, you ARE a genius." Temari smiled smugly. Shikamaru blushed a little.

"Well I guess getting over something like this all depends on the person. Like if Tenten or Sakura went through something like this, they would probably be strong like the girls they are, but Hinata seems more delicate, quiet, and shy, so it's bound to have a influence on her in the next while." Shikamaru explained. Temari nodded, agreeing and understanding.

"How would you see me coping with something like that?" Temari asked curiously.

"You never would need to," Shikamaru held her hand softly and looked deeply into Temari's eyes "because I would NEVER do anything like that to you." Temari blushed at Shikamaru's sincerity. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Temari kissed back with all the passion she could manage. When they pulled away, Shikamaru yawned. They both laughed.

"Well that totally ruined the moment... Sorry." Shikamaru apologized. Temari shook her head.

"It's fine. To tell you the truth I'm really tired too." The couple made their way to the king-sized bed. Before they fell asleep Shikamaru wanted to say one last thing to Temari.

"Hey, uh Temari?"

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"Uh... You know, this sleepover, was actually really fun and I know if the guys hadn't convinced me to go, that we never would have been together right now, but there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile..." Shikamaru blushed in the dark. He was nervous at confessing out loud for the first time. "But although, people may think I find you troublesome, I don't Temari. You're really special to me and... I love you." Shikamaru was relieved. He finally told the girl he loved how he really felt. Shikamaru, surprising, heard sniffling from beside him. He turned and saw Temari crying into her pillow. "Temari! What's wrong? I'm sorry, did I say anything bad?"

"N-No!" Temari wiped away her tears. "It's the opposite. Shikamaru, who knew that you could be so... expressive? Oh I love you too." Shikamaru laughed relieved that he hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Heh alright. Let's get some sleep. I love you Temari."

"I love you too Shika-kun."

**Chapter 11**

Hinata was running down the hallway, not really paying attention to where she was going. Not that she could tell anyway because of the tears in her eyes.

'Damn Kiba...' Hinata was thinking to herself. 'Why... Why was I such a fool to think that he had any interest in me what so ever? No guy will ever love me will they...? I should've stuck with Naru-" Hinata's thoughts stopped as she bumped into something... Or someone...

Hinata gasped, but she was still blinded by her tears. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. She looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Hinata looked up to see who it was, she gasped. "N-Naruto?"

"Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata surprised, but then he looked confused. "What's wrong?" Hinata blushed, remembering the tears, but she wiped them away quickly.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered, trying her best to lie. "I'm just... um really tired."

"Then you should go to sleep, but isn't your room down the hall? Why are you all the way down here?"

"Umm... Uhh... I was looking for the bathroom."

"Eh? Well it's over there." Naruto replied pointing down the hall. Hinata nodded.

"H-How do you k-know?"

"Sakura likes Team sleepovers. Especially ones involving Sasuke."

"Oh..." Hinata was even more upset now. 'Obviously he still has a crush on Sakura-chan...'

"Heh... I guess no matter how strong I get I'll never be able to win the girl I truly want..." Naruto murmured to himself. Hinata overheard, she gasped a bit, hoping she knew what he meant. Thought then again, she was the same as him, never meant to win the boy she truly loved...

"Hey Hinata." Naruto called her name and grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away. "There IS something wrong isn't there?"

"W-Why would y-you think that?"

"I can tell. You aren't your usual... um... er... self."

"Of course I'm not! The boy I cared for dearly just chested on me with one of my best friends! And the boy that I've loved for so long can't even come up with a way to explain how I am! Am I really that boring to people?" Hinata screamed at Naruto, finally breaking down. She started sobbing, hardly being able to breathe. Naruto looked at the girl with soft eyes, and then pulled her close to comfort her. He was softly and calmly shhing her to calm her down and rubbing her back.

"Hinata... You are the most beautiful, intelligent, loving and cute girl, I have ever met. And... Well..." Naruto was getting nervous. But he quickly over came that. "Hinata." He lifted her chin up so her lips met with hers. He kissed her with all the passion he could. When he pulled away Hinata was almost giddy with pure happiness.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked at Hinata confused. He thought he would have been upset that he had kissed her so suddenly like that.

"What is it Hinata?" She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Y-You don't know how long... I-I've dreamed of this moment for..." She wiped away her tears, smiling with her eyes closed. Naruto was astonished. How could Hinata love him for so long? Wait... Did she?

"Hinata, do you-?"

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun I love you... Very much..." Hinata felt relieved finally getting this off her chest after so long.

"Hinata, I love you too. When you were with Kiba, it personally hurt me a lot. But I thought as long as you were happy, I was happy too. But now that he hurt you like that... Uh... If he ends up in the hospital tomorrow, I swear it's not my fault!" Hinata laughed and curled up into Naruto's chest.

"T-Thank you... Naruto..." She murmured.

"Uh... Your welcome?" Hinata smiled. She knew that no matter what, she would love Naruto, even if he's clueless and not the brightest person, he was strong and never gave up, and he would be there for her, no matter what.

**Chapter 12**

Tenten was lying down trying to get some sleep. Sakura told her that she could have her own room because everyone else was sleeping with their boyfriends. Why wasn't she sleeping with hers? Because she didn't have one. Neji hadn't talked to her since Naruto, Sasuke and him rescued me from Kankuro. Tenten decided to go get a drink from the bathroom.

She got out of bed and walked down the hallway. She decided to look on the bright side of things. It was a horrible thing to think, but at least she wasn't Hinata. 'Poor girl...' Tenten thought to herself. 'I wonder how long it will take her to get over, Kiba.' Tenten glanced up to see Naruto and Hinata up ahead.

Kissing.

Tenten sighed. 'Well that was fast...' She slipped past the couple, and made her way into the bathroom. She took a cup off the counter and filled it up until it was halfway full. She drank it until there was nothing left.

"Are you not tired?" She heard a voice from behind her.

"N-Neji?" She spun around and faced him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a drink." Neji went towards the sink and splashed some water on his face.

"Can't sleep?" Tenten inquired. Neji seemed to have to think before answering.

"No... I have too many things running through my mind."

"Like what?" She asked. He sighed.

"Never mind." He turned to leave. He opened the door and started down the hallway past Naruto and Hinata. He was too lost in thought to notice Tenten following him.

Neji finally made it to his room, and let the door close by itself. He turned on the light, then nearly gasped.

"Jeez Tenten! What are you doing here?" Tenten looked away shamefully.

"I can't sleep either..." She muttered softly. Knowing Tenten, Neji knew that it was hard for her to admit weakness.

"Well... you can sleep here tonight. With me..." He blushed slightly. He had dreamed of sleeping with Tenten ever since he fell in love with her (No Not in the 'ZOMG THEY R GONNA SCREW EACH OTHER' way. No). To have him so close to her, holding her, whispering how much he loved her into her ear...

"Neji? Neji?" Tenten was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to wake him up.

"Oh! Um... Sorry Tenten."

"Are you alright Neji? You seem a bit... Off."

"Hn." Neji muttered. Tenten sighed. 'Great he's playing THAT game with me.'

"Fine. I'll just be leaving then..." Tenten murmured, starting to open the door. Neji turned rapidly and slammed the door shut. Tenten smiled smugly, but Neji didn't notice. He just sighed, as he leaned off of the door.

"Look, you're free to leave, but..." Neji stopped and thought through his words very carefully. "If you really want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you." Tenten looked at him, surprised. Sure Neji told her more then he told Lee, but usually whenever something was up with Neji, she was just brushed off.

She started to walk towards the bed and sat on the end of it. "Well, what's wrong?" Neji slowly turned around to face her. Reluctant, as he was he decided that there was no better time to tell her then now. He marched towards the bed, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. His eyes closed, while Tenten's were wide open in surprise. He pulled away before Tenten had the opportunity to react properly. She touched her lips softly, just realizing that she had just been kissed by none other than Neji Hyuga. Tenten was blissful inside.

Neji was waiting for a reaction, anything, but Tenten just stood there shocked. Neji was about to sit down on the bed and admit defeat when Tenten pulled him down for another kiss. This time, it was Neji's turn to be surprised. But after a few seconds, he finally relaxed as he pulled her closer, his hands around her waist. They finally broke apart, foreheads together, breathing heavily from lack of oxygen.

"Why didn't you... Do this before?" Tenten asked. Neji stood up straight.

"Well, Kankuro was eye-balling you all night, and talking about you, as if you were his. I was jealous, but of course I wasn't going to stop you if you loved him instead of me, I wanted you to be happy more than anything else. But when you said that you had feelings for me, I was much happier, but I wasn't sure if you wanted a relationship with me or not because it took so much just to make you admit it. So I waited, and I thought about it, and then this happened. Not exactly what I had in mind but..." Neji grabbed Tenten by the waist and pulled her close. "At least I have you..." Tenten blushed trying to hide her face in his shoulder.

"You were just nervous if Gai and Lee ever found out; we would never hear the end of it."

"Er... uh... Hn." Tenten took that as an agreement. She moved over to the bed and lay down closing her eyes. Neji did the same. He was just about to drift off when he felt arms around his chest and Tenten was snuggling beside him. He blushed slightly, but then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. They both fell asleep soundly.

**Chapter 13**

The smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs filled Naruto's nose as he slipped out of sleep. He woke up, eyes wide, and only one thing came to his mind:

Food.

Naruto jumped out of bed and threw on his jacket. He heard movement from behind and rapidly turned around.

"Y-You haven't forgotten about me h-have you Naruto-kun?" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hinata! Of course not." Naruto murmured as he leaned over the bed and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

The two started downstairs and they spotted Sakura and Sasuke cooking pancakes in the kitchen, as well as Temari and Shikamaru who were sitting on the counter just talking among themselves.

" Naruto! We're making pancakes, and your favourite ramen!" Sakura told them once she saw them downstairs.

"Yes!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Hinata was trailing behind her new boyfriend giggling.

The next two to wake up and come downstairs was Neji and Tenten. When they were interrogated about what happened between them last night, they both blushed and refused to give anything up. Just when Hinata and Naruto were sharing a kiss, a certain someone came downstairs next.

"Hinata! WHAT THE HELL?" Everyone turned to see a very confused and angered Kiba.

"Uh-Uh..." Hinata was too shocked to speak and Naruto felt if he said anything, he would just be digging his own grave. So everyone kept quiet.

"YOU BITCH! I COME DOWNSTAIRS AND YOU'RE KISSING SOME OTHER GUY! You're such a slut Hinata!" Kiba yelled in her face. Tears started coming down Hinata's face, soon after she started sobbing. Naruto shoved Kiba backwards.

"Back off dude!"

"You betrayer! Stay out of this!" Kiba went forward looking like he was going to throw a punch at Naruto. Someone got in between them both, and shoved Kiba backwards into the counter. He got up slowly glaring at the two of them.

"Kiba, don't act all innocent!" Tenten yelled at the boy. She was the one who stopped the punch and was now defending Naruto and Hinata.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked, glaring at the girl, she looked back at him in disgust.

"We all saw you Kiba! You were cheating on Hinata last night with Ino!" Kiba's glare turned into shock and surprise, but shook it off.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Kiba. We found you last night making out with Ino. You took advantage of her, and you betrayed Hinata!" Tenten accused. Ino came stumbling into the kitchen, falling into Sakura's arms.

"Oh god... I'm so hungover... I don't even remember what the hell happened last night..." Ino muttered while Sakura rubbed her back comfortingly.

"The power of-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"... Roofies."

"That's it!" Sasuke grabbed a frying pan and began chasing Naruto around the house, despite Ino's yelling at them to shut up. It seemed that everything was resolved, but not for Kiba.

"Fine. Obviously I'm not wanted here. See ya at training Hinata." Kiba muttered. He turned and walked out the door. Hinata started crying. Tenten came up and hugged her.

"W-Why did he h-have to do something l-like that... And think I-I was the one who b-betrayed him!"

"You're right Hinata; he didn't have the right to do that to you. But you have Naruto now. He obviously wasn't good enough for you." Tenten smiled. Hinata wiped the tears out of her eyes, and smiled back.

"Thanks Ten-chan." The two girls hugged. Ino came trudging in, more quickly this time.

"Hinata! Did I really...?" Ino asked, scared and curious about the answer.

"I-I'm afraid you did..."

"Oh my gosh Hinata! I'm so sorry. I drank A LOT last night! I thought he was someone else. I don't even know what I was doing. I think I hit my head or something. Ennn..." Ino rubbed her aching head. The three girls helped her over to the couch.

"Hinata, Tenten stay with Ino, I'm going to go check on the pancakes." The two girls nodded, and Sakura went back to the stove.

"Naruto! Get back here!"

"Sasuke you're never gonna catch me!"

"DAMN YOU I SWEAR YOU SAY 'ROOFIES ONE MORE TIME I'll-"

"Rooooofies!"

"NARUTO!"

**Chapter 14**

After Kiba left, no one really had any drama. The group sat down and ate their pancakes and ramen and forgot about the missions that they had later today or tomorrow. They just sat down and hung out as friends, until the boys decided to leave.

"See you tomorrow Hinata!" Naruto kissed his girlfriend's cheek. Sasuke slapped him on the back. "Ahhh! Sasuke!"

"Baka, shouldn't you also say good-bye to your teammate?"

"But I'm coming with you Sasuke. Why do I need to say good-bye to you?" Sasuke sighed.

"Idiot..." Sakura murmured. "Good-bye Naruto."

"Oh! Haha sorry Sakura good-bye." Naruto turned and said his farewells to everyone.

"Are you going to forget to say good-bye to me?" Sakura asked Sasuke giggling.

"Heh. I'm not so dense." He kissed her softly on the lips before waving good-bye.

The girls said their good-byes to Temari, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru decided it was safer to walk with Temari back to Suna.

"Tsunade wanted me to go there anyway for info on how their doing so it's less troublesome making two trips."

"Oh Shikamaru your so smart." Temari said blushing and smiling. The other girls sighed.

"Oh brother..." Tenten muttered. Neji turned around softly kissed her forehead. Tenten blushed a deep red.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds." She bid him farewell.

"Until then, good-bye." Neji waved at her and then the boys (and Temari) were off.

The girls looked at each other and sighed. The sleepover went even better then they had planned. Sakura then turned to Hinata, smiling widely.

"Hey Hinata... So do tell, how the hell did you end up with Naruto?" Hinata went red and froze in place.

"Uhh... I-I um... er..." Tenten hugged Hinata.

"Don't listen to mean, mean Sakura, Hinata-chan. You don't have to tell us a thing." Tenten smiled. Hinata sighed in relief. But Tenten whispered, "You just have to tell me." Hinata screeched at the unexpected whisper from Tenten, and leaped back. All the girls laughed.

"Th-That was NOT funny Ten-ch-chan."

"Aw c'mon Hinata. I was just joking, but seriously why won't you fess up?" Tenten questioned.

"W-W-Well look who is talking!"

"What?"

"Y-You won't even fess up th-that you and Neji-niisan have f-feelings for each other!" Tenten froze and Ino and Sakura gasped, surprised that Hinata pulled that on Tenten.

"Wha... What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between Neji and I!" Tenten lied, it was obvious because she was blushing.

"Haha Tenten that's bull crap and you know it! Ino and I saw him kissing you on the forehead!" Sakura accused. Tenten stared wide-eyed at the two. 'Shoot!' She thought to herself 'I thought no one saw that!'

"S-So hah!" Hinata yelled. Then everyone looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I guess I'm caught." Tenten smiled and shook her head. " I guess Neji and I do have something going on."

"No shoot." Ino said. "Oh and Gaara invited me to dinner. I'm kind of surprised since I kind of freaked him out when we were in the closet." Ino laughed.

"I would be too Ino-pig."

"Oh thank you Forehead."

"Come on girls. Let's go have fun. Just us girls." Tenten suggested.

"Yeah and hopefully the boys don't jump in like they did last night." Sakura added laughing.

And so the girls went into Sakura's bedroom and they bragged about their new boyfriends and how much fun they had last night. Ino apologized to Hinata a few more times, but Hinata kept saying, it only made her realize her true love for Naruto. Tenten and Sakura went on about who would win in a fight, Neji or Sasuke. And as they discussed last night more and more, they came to realize that it WAS the best night ever.

THE END


End file.
